One Pounded Pumpkin
by DigitalHex
Summary: Pumpkin Cake leaves for Chef's school in Canterlot tomorrow, but she has something to confess to Pound, a secret that he too needs to confess to her. Together, they'll make this one night to remember... for the better. Pumpkin Cake X Pound Cake, both have been matured up to 16 so no foalcon, just sweet delicious twincest between two loving ponies.


**One Pounded Pumpkin**

_Digital_Hex_

"C'mon Pound, wake up!"

Pound Cake groaned lightly at the prodding against his side, opting to roll over and try and forget about it.

"Five more minutes, Pumpkin..." he whimpered.

"Nope!" Pumpkin Cake said with a sharp smirk.

Suddenly the sheets piled atop Pound Cake flew into the air, coated in Pumpkin Cake's magic. Pound Cake let out a fake snore, mocking his sister.

"Come on, Pound! It's the last day I'll be here! Humor me at least."

Pound Cake huffed lightly before lifting himself up from his bed, giving his wings a powerful stroke that sent him over his sister and onto the floor behind her. Stretching his tan wings out, he felt the satisfying pop he'd been working towards from his spine.

"I guess, if you insist," Pound Cake said lazily, yawning loudly.

"I do insist," Pumpkin said with a giggle, letting Pound's sheets drop to his bed while bonking his head with her hoof.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast. My treat."

Pound Cake sighed. He was going to miss his sister. Pumpkin was going to a cooking school for the next year in Canterlot to learn the finer arts of being a chef, to become a master chef, a dream she was more than happy to be close to achieving.

And Pound Cake was more than happy for her, too. But...

Pumpkin's rounded rump bobbed up and down in front of him as they descended the stairs, her light orange hips swaying gently with her darker orange tail swinging along with a lively bounce. She was a lovely unicorn, and a beautiful twin sister.

He still hadn't told her. He sighed.

"So, pancakes or waffles?" Pumpkin said with a giggle. Their parents were gone for the weekend, and she had the entire kitchen to herself, a rarity she relished at every opportunity.

"Surprise me," Pound said, a little sadness creeping into his voice as he hefted himself up into a chair along the table with a double flick from his wings. It was hard to believe they'd been eating at that table for the past sixteen years, and he still had trouble getting into the chair without doing some sort of fancy wing stunt.

Pumpkin noticed his tone as she got out the supplies to make her master-piece: Triple-fudge pancakes, Pound's favourite.

"So what's got you down, Pound?" Pumpkin asked as she manipulated various parts of the kitchen with her magic, turning on the oven and preparing the mix simultaneously.

"N-nothing," Pound Cake lied, running a hoof through his dark brown mane.

_It's not like I can just say, "Oh yeah, I've just been in love with you for the past couple of years and haven't had the balls to tell you. So, surprise!"_

Truly, if he _did_ ever nut up to that, he would have needed some serious boost in confidence behind him, being... well, being Pound Cake. He wasn't a very loud pony, usually preferring to go fly off by himself than hang around with friends.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin tried to hide a creeping blush behind her work.

_"He's flustered, the poor thing. Maybe it's a mare? That... kind of makes me sad, but I'm sure that whoever she is will make him very happy! I just need to find out who..."_

Pumpkin Cake finished the mix, swirling the concoction in a blue bowl before tucking it away in an open-topped oven.

"That didn't sound like _nothing_, Pound."

Traversing through the kitchen, Pound hopped up next to Pound at the table and sat along the edge of the table, letting her hooves dangle along.

_"I hate seeing him like this. I wish I could just tell him... After all these years, I'm going to just end up __leaving without confessing to him..."_

Pumpkin sighed as she threw her head back, exposing her chest and the front of her neck to the kitchen. She waited for Pound Cake to say something.

"I swear, it's nothing..." he lied.

"Is it..." Pumpkin began, starting the familiar game of twenty questions they always seemed to play whenever one of them had something on their mind. Pound chuckled at his sister, appreciating the friendliness she was showing him.

_ "She wouldn't be this way if she knew, though. She'd be disgusted by me if she knew."_

"... a mare?"

Pound Cake blinked rapidly, shrinking in his chair. How'd she guess it so easily?!

"Y-yeah," he admitted, trying to hide his face behind his hooves in shame.

"Oh, it is? I'm so happy that you found somepony!" she lied.

_"He has a crush on somepony? There goes my chances... Dang it, Pumpkin, why couldn't you have just told him before, huh? There went your chance."_

Trying not to let her conflicting emotion get the best of her, Pumpkin Cake wore her fakest, happiest smile as she continued addressing her brother.

"So, uh... who is it?"

If Pound Cake's face wasn't red before, it sure was now. It dared rival the red winged lightning bolt that adorned his flank, even. So yeah, he was flustered, to say the least.

"N-nopony you should be worried about, sis."

Pumpkin Cake frowned, slightly upset.

_"Why doesn't he want to tell me? Is it someone I know? Maybe it's one of my friends, and he's embarrassed by it..."_

"Pound," Pumpkin started, choosing her words carefully as she hopped off the table and slowly approached Pound. "You can tell me. Is it Dinky? Or maybe Sunflower? They're both a few years older than you, is that why you're scared to tell me?"

Pound Cake visually cringed beneath his sister's interrogation.

"No, n-neither," he whimpered.

Pumpkin Cake raised a hoof to Pound Cake, trying to seem as gentle as possible to her beloved brother.

"Pound Cake, it's okay. I'm-"

As soon as Pumpkin brushed her hoof against Pound Cake, she felt it. He pulled back, frightened. Pound Cake was never one for direct confrontation, some of the other ponies even called him a coward. She knew better, though. He was just very sensitive, but she also knew that when Pound Cake didn't want to talk about something, then pressuring him would just terrify him further.

Meanwhile, Pound Cake's pupils had shrunk to pinpricks, his breathing growing erratic.

_"Please Pumpkin, stop asking me stop asking stop asking stop asking stop stop stop sto-"_

Pound Cake's line of thought was derailed as he felt Pumpkin Cake wrap him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Pound," she whispered into his ear, brushing his mane softly with a hoof. "I didn't mean to upset you. If you want me to just drop it... then okay. Just realize that whoever she is would be a lucky mare..."

Pumpkin audibly sighed in defeat, something Pound couldn't help but catch.

"A really lucky mare..."

With that, Pumpkin pulled away, giving Pound Cake a small smile before returning to the oven to finish the breakfast. The silence that hung in the air was deafening. Pumpkin made her way through the cooking, eventually finishing the pancakes and making her cutie mark of a chef's hat with crossed spatulas atop it proud.

Carefully sliding a stack of the warm pancakes onto a plate, she levitated them over to Pound Cake and giggled to herself as he visibly changed as soon as they dropped down in front of him.

Leaning against the counter, Pumpkin rested her head on a hoof as she watched her brother through half-lidded eyes as he wolfed down the meal with vigor. She couldn't help but smirk with a guilty pleasure.

_"At least I could make him happy,"_ she thought to herself. Having been a higher-grade student than Pound Cake, she never really was able to see eye-to-eye with him on many things, her preferring her books and the kitchen while he preferred nature and flying. They were both outcasts, locked away in their own little worlds from anypony else. Only a few friends each, they relied on each other for comfort and such.

_"Maybe that's how my feelings began," _Pumpkin amused herself as Pound Cake devoured the last bite of pancake on his plate, belching loudly before stifling his muzzle behind his leg, muttering multiple apologies. He was such a softy, something Pumpkin thought was quite adorable.

"Come on, clean up so we can head out," Pumpkin told her brother. "I want to make my last day here memorable."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After breakfast, the two had an amazing day. Trying to put any awkward tension between them locked away for the time, they enjoyed their time together with a child-like glee, embracing the other's company for all it could be. They went to the park, shopped through town, talked about the Chef's school, and even saw a movie together. They were, as far as anypony else cared, a very happy brother and sister.

But all throughout the movie, they couldn't help but shake in cold sweats as the clip rolled.

It was a romantic comedy, a genre they both enjoyed, but with the heightened tensions the two had experienced earlier began resurfacing as scene after scene played on.

It started out innocently enough. An accidental brush of the hoof as they both reached for some popcorn, followed by a blush and a glance away.

And then it happened again. And again.

After what had to have been the tenth time, they both groaned and slumped away from each other, both completely unaware of the other's predicament. In the back of the theatre, an elderly mare who had been watching the two for the past hour yelled out, "Just buck already!" before being hissed at by the other couples in the theatre. Thankfully, neither sibling payed her any attention, as they were too busy trying to hide their glowing faces from the other.

As the final kissing scene played out across the screen, both of them absentmindedly craned their necks towards the single cup of soda they had foolishly decided to share, both of them refusing to break their gaze from the tender moment playing out.

A slight bump from their heads, and they suddenly found themselves muzzle-to-muzzle as their lips latched onto the straw at the exact same time.

Pound Cake was the first to have his mind start working again as both of their faces practically lit on fire.

_"Oh my gosh this can't be happening, am I actually kissing her oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh pull AWAY YOU FOOL! ABORT! ABORT! ABO-"_

Pound Cake furiously tore himself away, shaking and trembling as he locked his gaze on the screen, refusing to meet Pumpkin's gaze.

Finally, Pumpkin's mind started working again.

_"Did... he just kiss me?"_ Then she decided to try rationalizing it. _"No, no, we both just tried to take a drink at the same time... and then that happened... and then he pulled away, and currently looks like he could replace the bulb in the Baltimare lighthouse-"_

Pumpkin's eyes went wide in recognition.

_"Does that mean that... the mare he was talking about was... oh my gosh, no wonder he was so nervous... Pound..."_

She sat back in her seat, amazed. She literally had no idea what to do with her new-found knowledge.

_"Should I confront him about it? No, he'd probably just run away. Maybe leave him a letter when I leave? No, that's just too sad... What to do, what to do..."_

Pound lightly prodding her shoulder jarred her from her thoughts.

"P-pumpkin, the movie is over..." he practically whimpered, his face the same colour as it had been for the past ten minutes.

"What? Oh, uh... thanks," she said before hopping to her hooves. Together, the two left the theatre and entered the cool evening night. The moon was out as the theatre emptied out into the quiet Ponyville, a shallow breeze rolling along lazily through the streets.

The two headed home in silence, both stewing over their own very similar problems. Before long, they ended up at their abode, and silently entered.

Climbing the stairs, Pound was the first to speak up.

"You can have the shower first, Pumpkin."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Pound," Pumpkin said, not really 'there', as it were.

As Pumpkin Cake headed to the bathroom, Pound Cake entered the bedroom they had shared the past sixteen years, flopping onto his bed as he stretched out his wings, giving them some air.

"What am I going to do," he moaned to the ceiling. "This is the last night she's here, and I can't even nut up and admit my feelings for her."

He huffed and rolled onto his side, brewing over his problem. He needed to find a way to fix it.

"Flying always fixed my problems," he said to himself. Slowly returning to his hooves, he undid the latch to the window and leaped out, catching the air beneath his wings.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin was finishing her shower and was wrapping a towel around her mane. Leaving the room, she knocked on the bedroom door before entering.

"Pound, the bathroom is open for-"

She saw the window was open and realized where Pound was. This wasn't the first time he'd ever flown off to clear his mind, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

"-you..." she trailed off before flopping down on her own bed, using her magic to close the bedroom door behind her. She opted to leave the window open for when Pound returned.

Sighing, she levitated over her brush and a small mirror to start working on her mane.

"Why'd you have to catch my eye, Pound," she muttered to herself as she finished drying out her mane, then ran the brush through it.

"Why'd you have to make me feel so hot inside whenever I see you... Why'd you have to make me... hnnng..."

Pumpkin's eyes shot open as she realized one of her hooves had trailed down between her legs as she was talking to herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she was furiously rubbing at her nethers, picturing Pound in her mind. In her dreams, he was always forcefully mounting her with aggression she knew he didn't have in him. She couldn't help it.

Her eyes screwed shut as she played with herself a little longer, praying Pound didn't show up. How would he react, seeing her like this?

Pumpkin felt her mind starting to go a little light as her breathing grew deeper, husky. She fell onto her chest, her head arched back and her hooves shoved beneath her, rubbing her slit furiously. She allowed her hooves to enter her slightly, biting her lip gently as she imagined Pound toying with her from behind.

"P-Pound," she moaned lustfully, picturing him taking her from behind. He was confident and fluid with his movements, pleasuring her in all the right ways. She cried his name again as she doubled her efforts, plunging the tips of both of her hooves into her mound, feeling her arousal dampening her lower region.

"POUND!" she cried out, biting her lip as soon as his name had escaped her throat.

Outside the house, Pound Cake had been having a deep heart-to-heart with himself. In the end, he'd decided that he would do as he had continued and just keep it a secret. After all, there was no way she could possibly feel the same for -

"POUND!" he heard her call out from their bedroom. His heart dropped. She sounded as though she was in trouble. From what, he had no idea, but he knew he needed to get there fast.

Diving from his position in the sky, he swung in through the window and skidded across the floor , turning to face his sister.

"Pumpkin! What's the... matter..."

He looked on horrified as his sister's face went from blissfully determined to mortified at being found in her position. From her stance, Pound Cake could see her hooves clutching her marehood, with her neck stretched out and cocked to the side, eyes wide and fearfully pointed at him.

Time froze as the two locked eyes.

_"This can't be happening,"_ both of them thought at the exact same time.

Once again, Pound was the first to recover.

"Sorrydidn'tmeantobotheryouI'lljustgonowokaybye-" and he bolted out of the room, crashing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him as he leaned back against it, his heart racing.

_"She called out my name while masturbating... she called out... m-my name..."_

"Pound!" Pumpkin suddenyl called out, snapping from her trance. As embarrassing as that had been, she needed to address the issue now. There was no ignoring what had just happened.

"Pound," she said as she leaned against the bathroom door from the other side. "Pound, let me in, we can talk this out."

"Go away," Pound gasped, hyper-ventilating. "N-nothing is wrong here. I s-saw nothing. Nothing a-at all."

Pumpkin growled, quickly becoming irritated with her brother as small tears began to form in her eyes. She knew that he knew full well what she was doing. He'd heard her call out his name, he'd seen what she was doing, and he was trying to deny they needed to talk about something? How could he?!

"Pound, either come out here right now, or I'll come in there myself!"

Pound didn't respond.

'Pound, I mean it!" Pumpkin called at him.

"There's nothing to t-talk about," Pound tried to argue, but Pumpkin snorted in anger. Her magic coated her body, and she stepped right through the door like it didn't exist, turning to face Pound.

"Pound Cake, don't tell me that was nothing! I know you saw me... doing that..." she started off strong, but her ears flicked back and her voice caught in her throat as she continued.

'And I know you... heard me call out your name, Pound."

She forced herself to look at Pound, forced herself to lift a hoof and press it against his shoulder. He waqs trembling again, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I know that this is weird, but I know what I feel."

She shuddered once as Pound continued trembling.

"So can you please just look at me, Pound," she said as she gently brought her hoof up to his chin, willing him to lift his face to meet gaze with her.

"Please, Pound. I... I don;t want to lose you."

Pound sniffled, tears running down his face. He was by far the more emotional of the two.

"I don't w-want to l-lose you either," he stammered, still looking down. 'T-that's why I didn't w-want to talk about th-this."

Pumpkin sighed, rubbing her cheek against Pound's. Not in a forceful way, but the exact same way she used to do it whenever there was a thunder storm, or when he came home from school after being bullied by the other foals, or when he hurt himself trying out some stunt. She didn't do it as an aroused mare, she did so as his sister, somepony who cared for him deeply. Someone who loved him unconditionally, and would always do so.

Slowly, she felt his shuddering slow down, until he was almost still.

"You... you felt this way too, didn't you," Pumpkin said slowly, trying to be gentle with him. Pound nodded his head 'yes'.

"And you never told me... I'm sorry, Pound, I am. I... I should have realized sooner. And I should have told you myself, that I..."

She pulled back and sat down in front of him, taking a chance and gently pressing her hoof up under his chin. Slowly, but surely, Pound Cake raised his face to look her in the eyes. His were swollen and red, but longing and scared. His ears were flicked back as well.

"Look at me, Pound. Look at me. I... I love you, and not like I should," pumpkin said, her blush hitting it's peak. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Pound's heartbeat soared.

_"She-she does?!"_

"You do?" he asked excitedly, causing Pumpkin to giggle. He was always so cute when he got excited.

"Yeah, I do," she said with a small, adorable little smile, looking Pound in the eyes. "I do..."

Pound Cake stammered for words, but none came out. He only could think of one thing he could do, one thing to show her how much he cared as well. Something he never would have done in a thousand years.

Pound Cake leaned forward and kissed Pumpkin.

Pumpkin leaned back slightly, surprised at the sudden bold move by Pound Cake. Surprised, but not upset. She locked lips with him, slowly entwining her tongue with his. Despite his aggressive initiative, he was sloppy and sluggish. Pumpkin slowly took charge, guiding his hoof behind her head as she leaned into the kiss, showing him just how much she really cared.

Both of their hearts slowly stopped racing, settling into a jumpy but happy rhythm with each other, beating in synch.

Pound let his other hoof wander down Pumpkin';s back, letting it rest atop her hips. He didn't dare let it trail down any further. Pumpkin simply slung both of her hooves atop his shoulders, resting against him. Pound, being the taller of the two, slowly sat upright, cradling Pumpkin beneath him until she actually had to arch her back slightly to look up him, if she were doing any looking that is. Both of their eyes were shut, savoring the taste of each other.

Slowly, antagonizingly slow, they drew their lips away from each other, parting their muzzles until only the tips of their noses brushed together. They cracked open their eyes slightly, only able to see the other's eyes in their vision.

They stayed like that for minutes, breathing heavily as they stared lovingly into their lover's eyes. Lover. That was a word they hadn't been expecting to use, yet there they were.

"About time you took charge," Pumpkin breathed with a small giggle in her voice. Pound smirked sheepishly.

"Yeah... I thought it felt right, is all-" he was shut up as Pumpkin leaned back in, catching him by surprise. Not that he minded.

"It felt all sorts of right, big boy," she muttered, biting his lip playfully.

Her eyes bulged open as she felt just how much of a big boy he really was, poking into her stomach. Pound's eyes shrank to dots as he became aware of his situation, his breathing growing frightened again while Pumpkin looked down in wonder.

"Oh... my..." Pumpkin whispered, realizing just how much of a big boy Pound really was.

"I didn't mean to-" Pound stammered, slowly leaning away from Pumpkin and resting his back against the door. 'It just, you know... the kiss, and... you..." he sputtered on. Pumpkin rolled her eyes before she leaned back in, kissing him passionately. So far, it seemed like the best way of getting him to stop talking.

"It's okay," she told him as they broke apart once more. "I just... wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Neither was I, to be quite honest," Pound got out with a nervous chuckle.

"Good, laugh it out of your system," Pumpkin told him. "Everything is fine."

"But... is it?" Pound asked her. "I mean, we're brother and sister, twins! This... isn't this wrong? Us, wrong?"

Pumpkin took one of her hooves from around Pound's shoulders and poked him in the stomach with it.

"Pound, do you love me?" she asked him.

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts," she interrupted. "There are no buts. You love me, and I love you. That's all there is to it, Pound. That's what matters."

Pound opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Pumpkin looked down with a seductive look in her eye.

"And I can think of a few other things that matter, too."

With a flash of her horn, she fell atop Pound as she teleported them into the air over her bed, Pumpkin pinning Pound beneath her hooves.

"Whoa, how''d you do that?!" Pound said excitedly, looking around the confirm he had, indeed, teleported.

"Twilight Sparkle taught me a few weeks back," she giggled, enjoying the look of excitement on her brother's face. She then leaned in and drank in said excitement as she pushed her tongue in his mouth, dropping her hips against his as she flexed her hips awkwardly. She was, honestly, making it up as she went along; being a virgin, she knew little more about foreplay than what popped up in her mind.

"O-oh..." Pound moaned quietly into her mouth as Pumpkin's slit stroked his member, sending chills along both of their spines. "Pumpkin..."

Pumpkin slowly leaned her head back, smiling at Pound Cake as she rubbed against him a little faster, their respective parts drenched in arousal. Pumpkin leaned her head so her forehead was pressed against Pound's, her horn jutting out forward along the top of Pound's head until it was lost in his mane.

"Pumpkin, are you sure..." Pound began, but Pumpkin slid her fronts hooves along him until they were hooked in his front pits, propping her torso up in a position that screamed I AM GOING TO MOUNT YOU.

"Yeah, I guess you are," he said as he rested his front hooves along Pumpkin's rump.

"I've never done this before," Pumpkin said as she looked back, making sure she was doing it right as she leveled her hips to Pound's hard erection, rubbing his tip against her lips, "so bear with me here."

"I should be the one saying that to you, as you'll be feeling pain for the first few-"

Pound hissed in pleasure as Pumpkin interrupted him by thrusting her hips back, shoving him inside of her and through her hymen in one swift motion.

Pumpkin trembled atop of Pound, grimacing with a painful smile as she grew accustomed to having her brother buried inside of her.

"D-does it f-feel good, P-Pound?" she asked, voice trembling. Pound responded by locking his lips with hers, gently caressing them with his own. Pumpkin moaned into him as her body relaxed, and soon she felt the pleasure of being full of Pound.

Barely breaking away from Pound, she whispered into his mouth, "I think I can start moving now."

Pound nodded ever so slightly, so Pumpkin lifted her torso up, revealing her neck to Pound as she lifted her hips up slowly. She breathed in sharply through her teeth, her tunnel clinging to Pound's stallionhood tightly as Pound clenched his jaw. It felt so damn good.

As Pumpkin reached the apex of her climb, she abruptly changed direction, rocking her hips forward and thrusting Pound back inside her. They both gasped at the same time, relishing the pleasure that they felt from the motion.

"A-again," Pound hissed, pressing his hooves down against Pumpkin's rump.

So she did it again. And again. And again.

Soon, the sound of her hips slapping against Pound's filled the room as the two's love-making grew in passion and hunger. Pumpkin leaned in for another kiss, her hips not skipping a beat as she rode Pound like a pro, pounding herself along his rod.

Pound felt his head going light as he melted into Pumpkin's kiss, and only at the last second did he realize what was coming.

"Pumpkin, I'm about to-" he started before he groaned and grasped Pumpkin's hips with all of his might, slamming her down as far as she could as he shot spurt after spurt of his hot seed into her. Pumpkin moaned as this pushed herself over the edge, her walls clamping down around him and milking his every drop.

The two remained like that, Pound buried to the base inside of her as they gasped for air, faces bright red with silly, guilty smiles strewn across their faces. Pumpkin slowly leaned in and kissed Pound lightly on his lips, dragging them across his.

'I love you, Pound. I love you so much..."

"I love you too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pumpkin slowly awoke in the morning wrapped in the hooves of a still sleeping Pound. Smiling to herself, she snuggle up closer to him, resting her head against the dip inbetween his neck and his barrel. The blankets gently draped over their lower section reminded her of the past night, how they'd both climaxed multiple times before Pound had worn himself out so much they couldn't go on any further.

She smiled to herself at the memory. It was a good memory.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"I wonder if they're still sleeping, we didn't make too much noise coming inside after all-"

Cup Cake froze when she saw the sight before her: Pound and Pumpkin snuggled up in a similar fashion to how she used to sleep with Carrot Cake when they had first gotten married, going at it like two horny rabbits who didn't expect there to be a tomorrow. Pound was still asleep, but Pumpkin's eyes were sharp and terrified, a massive blush forming across her face as she looked back at her surprised parents stuck in the doorway.

"Perhaps we'll wait in the kitchen," Carrot Cake said wisely as he pulled Cup Cake away, shutting the door carefully before him.

Pumpkin Cake felt her heart like ice in her chest. Their parent shad come back to find them like this. And they knew. Oh Faust, they knew exactly what they'd done.

"Pound, get up!' she said to her lover as she turned around, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him about furiously. "Mom and Dad are back!"

That was all it took to have Pound jolt awake.

"What?! When?! Did they-" he stopped as he saw Pumpkin's terrified face nodding. He rubbed his now-throbbing temple with a hoof, groaning.

"This is going to be... awkward," he finally managed to say.

Pumpkin gulped, knowing how Pound must have felt when she'd approached him the night prior. She was terrified of what their parents must have thought.

"Well, come on. Let's get washed up, and then we can face them-" she stopped as she brought her hoof up to meet his, to which he instinctively wrapped a hoof protectively around her waist- "together."

The two rolled out of bed, making their way across the hall and into the bathroom, where they washed and cleaned one another with giggles and splashes, ignoring the fate that awaited them downstairs. When they were finally clean and presentable, they shared a fearful glance between themselves. It was time to face their parents.

Gulping, they descended the stairs slowly, finally coming out into the kitchen with slightly shameful but determined looks upon their faces. They even intertwined their tails for confidence in themselves.

Cup and Carrot Cake were sitting at the table, waiting for them.

"Good to see you, kids!" Cup Cake said rather excitedly, immediately trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, good to see you too, mom," Pumpkin said with a genuine smile, stepping a little bit closer to Pound, as if daring the parents to say something.

"Is your bag packed and everything, dear?' Carrot Cake asked, showing no sign that anything was wrong at all.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake shared a surprised look before they remembered: today was the day Pumpkin was leaving for Chef's school.

Both of their ears flicked back as they averted their gaze slightly.

"Yeah, it's up in my room," she said. "I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you," Pound said to nopony in particular as they turned and climbed up the stairs, returning a few moments later with two small suitcases.

"Your train leaves in less than an hour, sweetie, we need to be off! You slept in a little late, so we need to hurry!" Cup Cake insisted as she and her husband headed for the door.

Pumpkin and Pound shared a hopeful look with eachother as their parents left the building. Did they not have a problem with the two of them being obviously intimate with each other? It was looking like it might have been a possibility.

The two followed the married ponies out into Ponyville, the family making the trip to the train depot in a little more than a half-hour. They had a short amount of time to talk about... things.

They sat over on a bench in a rather isolated corner of the depot, and that was when Pumpkin decided to speak up. She was leaning against Pound, who had a hoof wrapped loosely around her.

"We know you both noticed," she said blankly, waiting for a reply.

"Notice what, exactly?" Cup Cake said nervously, eyes shifting between her kids and her husband.

Pumpkin opened her mouth to respond, but the one who spoke next wasn't her.

"Mom, dad, Pumpkin and I are... together," Pound started, gulping in fear. Him daring to speak like this was a huge step for him, something Pumpkin acknowledged by leaning into him a little more.

"We know," Carrot Cake said with a smirk. "I was wondering when it would happen. Looks like I won the bet, honey," he said with a laugh towards his wife. Both of the kids raised their brows at their parents.

"Hu-what?!" they both sputtered out, their gazes hopping between Cup Cake and Carrot Cake.

"Oh, don't be like that. We both saw just how flustered you two got with each other, we could sense from a mile away, for the past couple years that you two liked each other like that," Cup Cake explained, "I just thought that you two wouldn't hook up until after Pumpkin returned in four months," she practically huffed.

"Wait, you could tell?" Pumpkin asked them. The two nodded.

"And you don't have a problem with this," Pumpkin asked as she lifted Pound and Pumpkin's linked forelegs.

"At first, we thought it was a little... uncouth, to be honest," Carrot Cake admitted. "But seeing you two now..."

Carrot shared a look with his wife.

"... who are we to tell you who to love?" Cup Cake finished with a teary smile towards her children.

"And for the record, I thought it would have happened already," Carrot Cake laughed. "Teenagers and their raging hormones, you know."

Pound and Pumpkin';s faces went bright red, at which their parents laughed even more sincerely.

They didn't have a problem. Their parents had no problem with their love. Both of the twins let out a relieved sigh.

"All aboard for Canterlot, all aboard for Canterlot!"

In their odd discussion, the train for Canterlot had arrived and started boarding.

"That's you, sweetie!" Cup Cake chirped excitedly as the family rose from their seats, heading towards the train. After passing the ticket to the conductor and getting Pumpkin's suitcases stored on the train, all that left were good-byes.

Pumpkin gave her dad a big strong hug, one that her mom joined in with too.

"We're going to miss you, baby," Carrot Cake said, Cup Cake unable to say anything through the tears that were beginning to spring into her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys too," Pumpkin said, trying to hold back the tears. She was a strong pony, she wouldn't let herself cry now of all times. Besides it was only four months.

She pulled away, and her parents stepped back as she turned to face Pound.

"Pound," she started as she rubbed her other leg, suddenly becoming very hot and embarrassed. Suddenly, she thought she was going to cry.

Pound, who had very recently discovered this thing called initiative, stopped her before she went any further with a peck to her lips.

"Have fun in Canterlot," he told her, wrapping her up in a big, tight embrace. "I'll be waiting for you here."

Pumpkin smiled as a single tear made it through her tough wall.

"I love you, Pound."

Pound pulled away, bringing a hoof to Pumpkins face before leaning in for one last deep, passionate kiss. After several long minutes, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Pumpkin. I love you so much."

Pumpkin giggled like a little school-filly while the conductor called out, "Last call for Canterlot, last call for Canterlot! All aboard, the train is about to leave the station!"

"That's you," Pound said as he gently pushed Pumpkin towards the train.

Pumpkin stepped on the stairs before she turned around one last time, waving.

'See you guys in four months!"

The three members of her family waved back, and once she was satisfied she traveled on into the car.

Pound Cake sighed from where he was, slightly sad. But hey, she would be back in four months. Plus, didn't time make the heart grow fonder?

"See you soon, Pumpkin," Pound Cake whispered.

Behind him, Carrot Cake finished off the story with two simple words, words that would always bring a crooked smile to Pound's face for days to come.

"Damn, son."

**-The End-**


End file.
